Perfect
by Sodafizz
Summary: It was the end to a perfect date. Or so they hoped. M/S One-shot


The date had gone perfectly. There wasn't an awkward quiet moment, only comfortable silence as he was walking her to her apartment building. They were both smiling reveling in the glory of an amazing date. They were walking in sync; they both looked at each other their smile growing, and timidly looked away. They quietly walked up the stairs, and without words went into a hug. She was inwardly sighed 'God, it was great.'

There they were. It was perfect. They were standing underneath the arch of her apartment building, the gentle glow of the streetlamps falling on their faces. It felt like no one was there, they were the only people left in the universe. They both began to pull away from their embrace, each having a small smile on their face. He looked into her eyes. She looked into his. He brushed a small hair away from her face, and placed his hand on her chin, gently pulling her closer. She moved her hands, softly on his chest. They began to slowly lean in, time stopped.

Until the door swung violently open, hitting both of them so they tumbled down the stairs. She landed on her chest, her legs above her head for a moment, until gravity took its hold and made her land awkwardly on her side, while he literally flew and smacked down painfully on his ribs. The intruders of this perfect moment, both came stomping down the stairs, yelling at each other. It was her neighbors, Inuyasha and Kagome, fighting about God knows what, both oblivious to the fact they had sent two people flying down the stairs.

Kagome was speedily walking down the stairs, red in the face, as was Inuyasha, both seemingly yelling incoherent phrases. Kagome stopped in between the fallen bodies, whipped around and yelled "I don't care if you forgot, you need to remember to separate the whites from the darks, and the delicates from the…not so delicates! You're a grown man, you should know this!"

He angrily yelled back "How the hell was I supposed to know that it was delicate?! You have so much crap; I just throw it in there and hope for the best!"

She seemingly stabbed him in the chest with her finger and retorted "I have so much crap?! Have you seen our room, it's piled up with your stuff! I can barely walk in it!!"

"Its not crap its necessary!"

"You call that t-shirt you haven't washed necessary? It smells like it's been rotting!"

"Well its special, that's why you should do the laundry in the first place!"

"God! I ask you one time, just one time to help me and look what happens! The washing machine is pumping out loads of bubbles! My underwear has been ripped apart, because you put it on the hardest setting. All the clothes are stained blue because you forgot to check the pockets of your own damn pants! And now my favorite shirt is ruined!" she finished stretching out her apparently now ink stained shirt.

He paused only for a second, crossed his arms and said "The more reason, why I should never do laundry."

She looked furious, growled at him, and walked in another direction, continuing to yell. He followed the suit and they yelled at each other all the way down the street, and turned the corner. Although they weren't seen anymore, they were heard.

Meanwhile the couple was still on the ground. The girl finally stirred, and moaned painfully as she got to her knees, rubbing her now puffy cheek. She touched it tenderly, and shivered at the pain, she was going to have a bruise. She looked over to see her date was on the ground holding his side.

"Oh my gosh!" she said as she moved over toward him touching his shoulder "Miroku, I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine" he said as he sat up slowly his face clearly in pain and responded "Just bruised."

"I am so sorry!" she repeated again. She reached out and touched his side; he quickly flinched away, and gave off a sound of pain. She pulled back. "Oh! I am so sorry." She said, and began to dust him off.

"It's alright, it's alright." He said, sounding sincere. He rolled onto his back as she continued to try clean his now dirty white button up shirt and blue jeans. He stopped her by quickly grabbing one of her hands . "Sango, it's okay."

She looked in his eyes, breathed in deeply and let her hand relax as he let it go. He leaned on one elbow, while the other hand was still holding his side, she looked down confused on how to help him. It was silent. He took a glance down the street and looked back at her and said "Just curious, what the hell was that?"

"This couple in my apartment building." She began explaining, tucking her hair behind her ear. "They always fight, over nothing. Shoes, books, what to eat, what not to eat. Last week, I heard them fighting because someone dropped an egg in the kitchen."

He responded gruffly, "Some couple."

She reached out toward him, and put his arm over her shoulder. He grasped her shoulder as she sat him up from his laying down. Then she slowly helped him up as he leaned on her for support.

As they steadied each other she said "Lets get you inside, I have an ice pack."

He responded with, "No its okay, I should be going home, I have one there."

"Are you sure?" she asked looked up at him desperately.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's really okay." He said.

She gently helped his arm down. She looked at her state and began patting down the front of her light pink dress, inwardly cursing; she had just bought it. He helped her dust off in silence. After a few seconds, the offending dust was gone, she thanked him and he stepped back. They looked at each other. His hand was still grasping at his side, while she had one hand on her cheek and the other thumbing at her skirt. They looked at away. Now it was awkward.

"Well I should be going." He said breaking the silence. They looked at each other. Both could see disappointment.

"I guess you should." She said quietly, as she shifted in her shoes. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault" he responded. Another awkward pause filled the air until he said "Well I'll see you later."

"Ok, well…bye" she said.

"Well…" he looked at her, with an unreadable expression on his features. His jaw clenched "Bye." He said and turned away walking down the street. She stood there as she watched him walk off, slightly limping. He turned the corner and he was gone.

Her face scrunched up with frustration, and went away with sadness replacing it. She slowly leaned down and picked up her purse. She came back up, lightly shaking off anymore dirt. Still looking at the ground, she quietly began walking up the stairs, only hearing the light 'tick tick' of her heels. She passed through the flung open door, and sighed. She moped on without bothering to close it, stopped, looking up the long, long stairs up to her lonely, lonely apartment. She sighed and stood there quietly for a moment more. She looked to her left, and saw the dark corner. She trudged over and slid down the wall.

She put her face in her hands, letting out a small scream. She was breathing hard as she thought 'Is it so much to ask? Huh?! It was going so good!'

She couldn't contain her thoughts and spoke openly with a mixture of sadness and anger. "I mean come on! It was perfect! The small date in the coffee shop! It was such a perfect setting! The conversation was amazing! Then we walked around the park, and for once it wasn't raining, there wasn't a creepy man hitting on me, it was just me and him! We were having so much fun! He's smart, funny, and extremely good looking, it was so perfect!" she said shaking her hands to the heavens.

She continued, practically pulling at her hair saying "We walked to the door, I was just happy to be standing next to him. We weren't talking, but we didn't need words it was so comfortable! We got up to the last stair. I gazed up into his gorgeous violet eyes and I felt passion overwhelming me! Our bodies moved without thoughts, so close I could feel his breath on my lips. It was going to be the perfect kiss! And then! And then-"she growled angrily, letting her fists cover her eyes. She sighed heavily, but it still didn't help the frustration she felt in her chest. She let her clenched hands fall to the floor, sighed once again, and stared off into the distance.

She sulked for a few minutes more, going over how such a perfect night was ruined. She kept repeating on how it could have been avoided, and how she wished she could kill her neighbors.

She sighed once again and looked down at her hopeless state on the floor, and then cast her gaze back toward the daunting stairs. She figured it better to wallow in her sadness in her room, rather than on the dirty floor. She used the wall to pick herself up off the ground, and stood her face toward the ground. She didn't bother to dust off her dress again, the night was ruined, her dress might as well match.

She held onto the banister with her left hand and began to climb up the stairs, when she heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs behind her. 'Its probably Inuyasha and Kagome' she thought angrily, digging her nails into the banister, 'And hearing as how they aren't yelling at each other they have probably made up by now.' She wondered whether she turn around and start yelling at them or just stab them in the eyes, but knowing them they were stuck up in their own happy world. Even if she yelled at them, they would have no idea what she was talking about. Also, she had nothing to stab them with. She would deal with them tomorrow, she decided, and resumed carrying herself up the stairs.

Yet, someone caught her right hand and spun her around. She gasped as she was whirled around; and started to fall but stopped as she hit someone's chest. The stranger still holding her hand, entwined it with theirs, and used the other to tug her closer. Her surprised eyes darted up to meet someone else's. She lightly squinted, until she realized who it was. She gently whispered "Miroku?"

Without hesitation he leaned in, and kissed her.

She was surprised, and froze. Yet she as she felt his lips press against hers, she relaxed. Her loose hand, was now gently grasping his. Her other hand rested gently on his chest, while his other hand lightly caressed her back, still bringing her closer.

They kissed gently for a few more seconds, until they pulled back. She looked and smiled, she could feel her face blushing. He enveloped her into a hug and simultaneously she leaned her head against his chest, as he rested nestled in her neck. They both felt the other smile. They both felt the other hold on a little bit stronger, a little bit tighter. They both felt each other release a contented sigh.

Although the night was almost ruined, they both thought the same as it came to a close.

It was perfect.

**

* * *

**

**I had this idea and I instantly started writing it. I couldn't stop myself. So now I have to work on my paper, but I just had to get this idea out of my head. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated. As for Kagome and Inuyasha there fate ended as such**:

The fight was forgotten, and they were making up, by making out on a park bench.

**I had to give them a happy ending too! I figure they might remember the two bodies on the floor, but then again they might not. :)**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully for reviewing! **

**Love, Soda.**


End file.
